An automatic drop-down door seal developed by the Applicant is disclosed in WO2012/032295. The present invention relates to improvements to the door seal disclosed therein and specifically to provide an improved mechanism to impart a continual vertical pressure on the seal housing during use to retain the seal firmly against the adjacent surface in use.